Cabaler
by MilaT
Summary: Es un Universo Alterno Sin Magia que trata de la vida de Lily y ese grupo. Podría decir que es un poco atípico y que me gusta pero siendo yo la autora le resta mucho mérito así que si les interesa ya saben: Clic en el linck.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno como ya he dicho en el summary es un Universo Alterno Sin Magia y aunque muchos pensaran, y para que lo pones en la categoría de Harry Potter si la única semejanza son los nombres? Pues no sé. Lo empecé así y me resulta más fácil.

Además a mi personalmente me gustan mucho los AU y leí uno hace mucho tiempo que me encanto y tampoco tenía magia.

* * *

Avanzó con seguridad a lo largo del pasillo. No iba rígida, pese a que debería estar muy tensa. En la lista de cosas que no entendía, el hecho de sentir que por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaba haciendo algo necesario, probablemente iría en cabeza. Necesario para el mundo en si, quizás no, aunque ella siempre había pensado que todo lo que hacía afectaba el mundo ya que era su mundo.

Alargó la mano a la vez que sonaba el timbre indicador del inicio de las clases. Entre el ajetreo colorido que formaban los estudiantes entrando y saliendo de las clases contiguas al pasillo principal nadie reparó en aquella joven pelirroja del último curso que tenía la mano extendida hacia la puerta principal. Nadie, excepto un chico de ojos negro oscuridad.

Empujó la puerta con fuerza, siempre había tenido poca fuerza así, lo que para otros era normal ella tenía que hacer un mayor esfuerzo. En otras palabras, era una "debilucha".

El sol de la calle la cegó momentáneamente pero avanzó. Sabía que se le pasaría antes si paraba, no obstante, no se permitió parar pues sabía que como antes se alejara de ese lugar, antes se iría también la conocida sensación de opresión. Respiró hondo mientras avanzaba y bajó las escaleras notando como el manto negro que le había nublado los ojos se evaporaba.

Vio, con la vista recuperada, a un hombre de pelo revuelto unos años más grande que ella pero eso no le llamó la atención, no tanto como la increíble motocicleta reluciente en la que estaba recostado. La examinó con ojo crítico. La verdad es que estaba segura de que le había costado un buen pellizco al hombre porque no era una Harley pero en su opinión inexperta se le parecía mucho.

No esperó a que el hombre subiera, tampoco a que la ayudase. Él fue rápido y encendió el motor, lo hizo rugir un poco- cosa que a ella le disgusto- y, siendo observados ahora sí por muchos estudiantes, se alejaron a lo largo de la calle pasando por alto un semáforo mientras se daban un intenso beso en los labios.

Y allí había acabado, tres meses después en el diván situado en el centro de una consulta de la psicóloga más estirada e impersonal que había visto jamás, claro que era la primera vez que pisaba una sala con diván en el centro.

No es que le importase ir a una psicóloga, no tenía ningún problema con eso, lo que pasaba es que tampoco los tenía con sus padres, ni con sus hermanas, de hecho no los tenía con nadie más que con ella misma. Era su carácter contradictorio lo que le causaba muchos problemas pero eran internos, no se le daba bien expresar sus sentimientos, se le daba bien, sin embargo analizar y comprender los de otros pero los suyos no. Podía compartir dos opiniones totalmente opuestas en apenas cinco minutos.

-y bien, ¿quieres hablarme de algo en particular?- La miré, no era una persona desagradable, de echo era guapa, lo que pasaba era que el perfecto recogido de su pelo, las gafas cuadradas de gruesa montura y el traje americana-falda hasta por debajo de las rodillas no le favorecían en absoluto.

Sesenta minutos, veintidós historias y anécdotas después salió del edificio un poco más confundida de lo que había entrado-si eso era posible.

En la última hora le había hablado de su infancia a una casi desconocida, no contó nada trascendental, solo algunas situaciones superficiales. A medida que se iban acercando a la hora limite se había puesto cada vez más nerviosa pues esperaba que al finalizar la sesión emitiera un veredicto pero sus miedos resultaron ser erróneos pues al concluir la sesión la psicóloga posó la vista en ella, espero a que acabara la frase y dijo "eso es todo por hoy". Así que se levanto y se fue. Confundida.

Decidió no pensar en ello, ya pensaría más tarde, por lo pronto era viernes y quería salir. Muchas veces salía sola, no le suponía ningún problema pero ese viernes no quiso. Así que se dirigió a su piso. Por suerte o por desgracia vivia en unos apartamentos de estudiantes de modo que, justo en su planta había estudiantes de la universidad situada a dos manzanas.

Su rellano tenía cuatro puertas, la suya era la más cercana a las escaleras, a su derecha vivían dos de las personas más excentricas y divertidas que había conocido cosa que teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de personas que conocia era un merito y un privilegio.

Una se llamaba Mila toda espontaneidad, era muy extrovertida y entusiasta. La otra era Livi, aunque ese no era su nombre real, más bien era su abreviación. El nombre completo era Linda Victoria, su madre se había empeñado en ponérselo después de leer una novela romántica a más no poder en la cual la protagonista llevaba ese nombre. Comprensiblemente odiaba su nombre casi tanto como a los mamíferos u cualquier animal con pelo. Livi, como la llamaba todo el mundo, era pos asi decirlo era lo opuesto a Mila. Parecían iguales al principio pero después de la tercera conversación no te dabas cuenta era porque simple y llanamente no querías.

Su cerebro funcionaba siempre al cien por cien, la agilidad mental de aquella chica era envidiable y por supuesto tenía respuesta para cada pregunta.

Delante de Mila y Livi vivían la hermana mayor de la primera, Tea y su novio Raddek.

En la puerta que estaba situada enfrente de la suya, por la información recibida por parte de sus vecinas en una tarde de cotilleos, habitaba un chico joven. Por la descripción que habían hecho era de lo más normal pero lo curioso era el echo de que de tres veces que lo habían visto las tres iba en compañía de chicas distintas en actitud cariñosa. Por eso y a falta de nombre, Livi lo bautizó como "el pornostar" de la escalera. Livi aseguraba que, para que una escalera fuera decente era estrictamente necesario que hubiese por lo menos uno así que estaban muy contentas con él.

Ya había llegado. Presionó la puerta y giró su muñeca con las llaves en el cerrojo. Le costó poco descubrir ese truco pues la puerta de la casa de sus padres también era dura de roer y ahora le era mucho más fácil entrar.

Su apartamento, si podía llamarlo así, era el más pequeño de todos aunque no había visto el del "pornostar" se imaginaba que sería el suyo. Pero el espacio no era una cosa que le preocupase en demasía ya que vivía sola.

En general su casa se podía describir como fría. El suelo era todo de baldosas blancas, las paredes también estaban pintadas de blanco con una línea ligeramente gruesa por la mitad y los muebles estaban cuidadosamente elegidos en blanco y negro.

Constaba de tres cuartos. La primera era la más espaciosa, la utilizaba a modo de cocina, comedor y sala de estar. La segunda, menos espaciosa era su habitación y la tercera era el baño. Estaba orgullosa de todo el apartamento en si pero su rincón favorito era, sin lugar a dudas, el baño. Todo el mundo creía que el baño era frío y pequeño como para que alguien quisiera pasar más tiempo del necesario pero ella encontraba en los baños un refugio acogedor y privado. Como capricho había cambiado la tina por una ducha de hidromasaje y el retrete también lo había cambiado pero eso era más una necesidad teniendo en cuenta que su piso había pertenecido antes que a ella a una multitud de estudiantes más. Por suerte su abuela le había dado dinero suficiente para permitirse ese y unos cuantos caprichitos más.

Entró y fue derecha al cuarto de baño. Se sentó en el retrete y orinó. Luego se sentó encima de la tapa cubriéndose los ojos con las manos, encorvando la espalda. Todo era paz en el baño. Se levantó y se miro al espejo. Directo a los ojos. Oscuros, verdes, grandes y con las pestañas cortas pero pobladas.

Unas ya habituales ojeras adornaban su rostro pero de echo no recordaba su cara sin aquellas sombras debajo los ojos.

Fue hacia su habitación y se puso unos pantalones morados a juego con una camiseta larga de tirantes gris con detalles en morado y amarillo que exhibía un escote generoso debajo de una chaqueta larga de punto. Luego se recogió el pelo en una especie de moño más bien desecho con mechones rebeldes que se escaparon. Era el problema de su pelo, era muy fino y costaba que se le mantuvieran los recogidos.

Después de pintarse la raya de los ojos con lápiz negro se fue en dirección al 3ºC donde vivían sus dos alocadas amigas.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado aunque es un trozo muy pequeño igual cuelgo la otra parte también quizás sean muy seguidos a veces y luego poco no lo sé.

En fin igual os gusta igual no pero si comentáis quisiera que fuese con críticas constructivas.

.MilaT.


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno aquí el segundo capítulo espero que os guste.

Le abrió la puerta una chica de estatura mediana, delgadísima, de piel blanca como el papel. De cuerpo pequeño y pechos pequeños. Tenía la cara plana con una nariz pequeñita recta y un poco respingona que le gustaba a todos menos a ella, el maxilar ancho, la barbilla redondeada, los ojos grandes ligeramente inclinados hacia debajo de un color gris clarísimo con una estrecha línea oscura en los bordes de la pupila y el pelo caoba con largo que ejercía un contraste con sus ojos y el tono de su piel.

-Mírala, pero si es la hija prodiga- dijo sonriendo mientras la arrastraba hacia dentro.

-Siento el retraso Mila, me he liado con otras cosas.

-Es igual chica Lily, Livi aún no está lista.

-Chica que…?

Se oyó un chasquido seguido de la rápida aparición de una chica de pelo corto castaño oscuro rizado y piel bronceada que resaltaba aún más bajo el corto vestido de lino blanco que llevaba. Era delgada pero al contrario de Mila, ella era ancha de caderas y los huesos del cuerpo se le marcaban mucho, esa era una de las pocas cosas que a Livi le disgustaba de su cuerpo. No tenía mucho pecho pero nuevamente a ella, al contrario que a Mila, no le importaba demasiado.

-¿Ya estas ensuciando la buena imagen que tiene de mi?

-¡OH, tranquila!- exclamó la pelirroja haciendo un gesto con la mano- resultaría imposible, hasta para la lengua bípeda de Mila ensuciar más la reputación que mi mente tiene de ti.

-Me ofendes con tus afiladas palabras querida.- con una media sonrisa.

Entró en la cocina y abrió el congelador del que sacó una botella y tres vasos pequeños.

-Acercaos hermana. Estamos aquí reunidas para rendir culto a la diosa toda poderosa…

-De entre todas la más hermosa - añadió ella.

-Y pomposa – dijo Mila.

-¿Pomposa?- dijeron las otras dos.

-Era lo más bueno que tenía, es que me a tocado ser la última y bueno, en fin, no sé…

-¡Pomposa!- Dijeron las otras dos al unísono mientras acercaban su vaso al de la castaña para un brindis.

-Salud- dijeron las tres sonrientes.

-Otra y nos vamos que llegamos tarde.

-No sabía que nos esperaran- dijo Lily.

-El mundo entero nos esta esperando, es lo que pasa cuando te conviertes en el espíritu juerguista- dijo Livi como si fuese evidente.

-Es que pensaba que querríais ver música en directo…-dijo Mila.

-Dios me había olvidado- dijo Livi.

-Que no vuelva a pasar jovencita- contesto Mila en tono autoritario.

-Si mama, ¿me perdonas?

-Por mi hija hasta saqueo una tumba.

-¡Mama!

-¡Hija!

Y se abrazaron. Entre tanto Lily iba sirviendo otra ronda y se bebía el suyo deprisa.

Había llamado a la puerta cuando eran las once y en teoría solo tenía que ser un momento pero al final no había sido así, eran las doce y media cuando salían por la puerta.

Llegaron al bar antes de la una y se sorprendieron al no ver al grupo tocando. Siempre eran los mismos a la misma hora. Ellas mismas habían cruzado dos o tres palabras con ellos, eran simpáticos y como no eran muy conocidos aún no tenían delirios de grandeza.

El bar estaba lleno, como era costumbre ya en viernes por la noche, no tuvieron más remedio que coger un hueco en la barra mientras esperaban a que los más pequeños se fueran a casa para coger una mesa.

-Chicas, ¿que os pongo?

-Hola Ian –Dijo Livi.

-Donde está Ann?- Se apresuro a decir Mila ilusionada por verla. La verdad es que Mila era, de las tres, la que mejor se llevaba con casí todo el mundo. No le costaba nada caer bien una de esas personas que sentian ilusiones por todo en la vida.

Ann era la hija de los propietarios del bar pero podía decirse que era suyo porque a sus 25 años había aprendido a administrar un bar con éxito y sin la ayuda de sus padres.

-Está en el despacho, lleva allí casi toda la noche, parece algo triste. Ve a verla, seguro que la animas- dijo Ian sonriente.

Mila sonrió y se fue hacia el despacho que estaba situado en un estrecho pasillo con tres puertas. Una daba a los servicios, la tercera a un pequeño almacén y la última daba a unas escaleras hacia arriba. Ella subió por ellas y llegó al piso en el que vivía Ann.

La encontró en el despacho, como había dicho Ian. Estaba apoyando la cabeza entre los brazos tirados encima de la mesa.

-Hola guapa- dijo entonces para anunciar su presencia- ¿Como estas?

-Bien– dijo sin moverse de su posición inicial.

-vaya mierda de pregunta, lo siento. Me expresaré distinto, ¿Qué te pasa?

-Estoy bien, tu tranquila- dijo mientras se levantaba de la silla con una sonrisa.

-Si claro, siéntate anda. He cambiado mi pregunta del "como estas" al "que te pasa" así que deberías apreciar que no te pregunto si estas bien, deduzco por mi misma muy hábilmente, si me lo permites, que te pasa algo y quiero saber porque estas chof.

Ann sonrió por la palabra que había dicho- ¿"Chof", ya vuelves a inventar palabras?

Mila le sacó la lengua mientras ponía su cara de pilla.-Les oí decirlo a unos chicos ayer en la facultad y no había tenido ocasión aún de decirla. Pero a lo que iba, despistadota de temas profesional. ¿Qué te pasa? Suéltalo y acabamos con esto.

-Lo que me pasa es nada. No me pasa nada y es un rollo. ¡Estoy aburrida y solo tengo veintitrés años! Es muy triste no me digas que no.

-Pues un poco triste si que es.- dijo sentándose abatida.

-Mmm…Oye Mila sabes que te adoro y que eres como mi hermanita pequeña pero creo que ahora tendrías que animarme porque sino esto va para rato.

-Lo siento- esbozó una pequeña sonrisa algo triste y añadió- Pero no entiendo como puedes aburrirte, trabajas en un bar de éxito, no sólo eso sino que lo diriges. Cada fin de semana hay fiesta y mínimo una vez al mes organizas las fiestas temáticas más divertidas no solo del barrio, me atrevería a decir que de todo Londres, o más. Por aquí pasa cantidad de gente interesante y peculiar, a menudo ambas cosas. Tú conoces a la mayoría y créeme si te digo que más de uno querría pasar más tiempo contigo. No te engañes a ti misma, siento decirte que si te aburres es porque quieres preciosa.-Termino con sumo cariño temiendo molestarla.

-¿Tu crees?

-¡Claro! Así que arréglate y baja a divertirte- acabó Mila entusiasta.

Después de quince minutos en los que Ann se duchó, vistió y arreglo bajaron para encontrarse con un panorama que prometía diversión.

La luz tenue dejaba ver la cantidad de humo en el bar, el cual estaba inspirado en los ochenta concretamente en los Beatles. Al lado de la puerta una pequeña tarima hacia las veces de escenario y en ese momento había un chico cantando al Karaoke.

Avanzaron hacia la barra y vieron entre la multitud a Livi y Lily con una bandeja cada una transportando una jarra de cerveza y dos cubatas por bandeja. Iban directas hacia su mesa habitual, que era la de los Beatles (cada mesa tenía un nombre de grupo, cantante o icono de aquellos tiempos). En ella había sentados cuatro chicos a los que no veía bien por la distancia, la luz y el humo.

Lily y Livi llegaron a la mesa y sirvieron las bebidas de los chicos.

-Perdonad pero no hemos podido evitar fijarnos en vosotros, sois nuevos aquí ¿no?-Dijo tomando asiento- vereis yo y mi amiga

-Mi amiga y yo- la corrigió Lily.

-Si bueno como sea, lo importante es que siempre venimos a este bar, en resumen y para ir al grano, estáis sentados en nuestra mesa.

-¿Acaso están escritos vuestros nombres en ella?- Dijo un chico. Las dos centraron su atención en analizar aquel "chico" si se le podía llamar así a una persona de mínimo veintitrés años. Era guapo ciertamente, aunque ambas pensaron que no era su tipo. Tenía una media melena negra y los ojos no se distinguían bien pero en ese momento oscilaban entre el azul y el gris oscuro. La cara y las cejas eran de rasgos finos.

-Claro, comprobadlo. Si os apartáis un poco de la mesa y la miráis de perfil podréis apreciar una hermosa caligrafía que, casualmente, es mía.

-En ese caso nos veremos en la obligación de invitarlas a que nos acompañen bellas damiselas.-dijo otro mientras se levantaba y hacía una reverencia.

Se sentaron y empezaron las presentaciones de rigor.

Lily no prestaba mucha atención ya que en el escenario había un chico cantando al karaoke una canción de Los de Marras "sexo en la calle" que le llamó la atención aunque menos que el chico. Estuvieron todo el tiempo que duró la canción echándose miraditas que lo decían todo y cuando la canción finalizo Lily se levanto, después de disculparse con aquellos chicos se dirigió al escenario con seguridad. Una vez allí, el chico le cogió la mano con firmeza y la ayudó a subir sin dejar de mirarse lujuriosamente. Le indicó al técnico de sonido la canción que quería y empezó a cantar "the girls just want to have fun" mientras seguía coqueteando con aquel chico. No era guapo como el chico de la mesa pero observándolo mejor lo vio muy atractivo y se sorprendió pensando que este sí era su tipo. Tenía el pelo _afro _de un color oscuro, la forma de la cara recordaba a una tortuga, tenía dos aros en cada l'obulo, un pearcing de bolas en la ceja y otro de aro con una bolita en la nariz.

Llevaba puestos unos tejanos de pitillo oscuros caídos y un jersey negro de mangas lardas verde fosforito arremengado.

Cuando acabó de cantar cogió su vaso y se dirigió a la mesa de ese chico. Antes de llegar- faltaban solo dos pasos- se acabó el contenido del vaso y lo dejó encima de la mesa haciendo un ruido sordo que pronto se camufló con los otros del lugar.

-Que tiene que hacer una chica para que la inviten a una copa?- dijo ella posando su mano en la mesa y inclinándose.

-Depende…

-¿De qué depende?- Dijo sentándose y arrimándose al chico.

El pidió dos whiskys con Ginger ale, se bebió rápido el suyo y aproximó su cara a la de la chica.

-Depende de lo que esté dispuesta a hacer la chica- le dijo al oído, acción que incremento la temperatura corporal de la joven, la cual giro su cabeza y lo besó apasionadamente mientras alargaba su mano para coger la copa rozando en el camino la entrepierna del chico sutilmente. Aquel fue el turno del chico de subir la temperatura.

-Vamos a un lugar más tranquilo- dijo él con el asomo del deseo en la voz.

Los dos se levantaron y el chico la fue arrastrando entre el bullicio de personas hacia el exterior del local donde la apreso en un automóvil y la besó con brutalidad a la que ella se amoldó. El chico se movió sin dejar de besarla y abrió el mini para después empujar suavemente a la chica hacia adentro, cerró la puerta y subió por la otra a la del conductor, temiendo no poder contenerse arrancó el coche sin mirar a la guapa copiloto.

En el próximo capítulo veremos como acaban esos dos y los otros siete quizás tambien.

ciao

.MilaT.


	3. Chapter 3

Lily al contrario no podía despegar su vista de aquel chico, era una atracción muy grande la que sentía, tanto era así, que en otro momento en que no estuviera "achispada" le daría miedo.

Por suerte para ella el trayecto finalizó, el motor se apagó y de repente el chico se volvió hacia ella y la volvió a besar. Solo se oían las respiraciones de ambos y los dos sintieron en ese instante que sí no se separaban, no llegarían a ninguna parte.

Al igual que en la canción "sexo en la calle" no podían parar. Por suerte o por desgracia, según como se mire, las luces del parking se apagaron y ambos se asustaron lo que provocó que se separaras al brincar de la sorpresa.

Subieron las escaleras con dificultades y entraron al piso del chico también con ellas.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Lily se vio tendida en una cama extraña y el chico encima desnudándola apresuradamente con las manos.

Rápidamente reacciono ella también y empezó a desnudarlo a él con la respiración entrecortada a causa de las placenteras caricias que le propinaba aquel chico.

Estaba siendo torturada de la forma más placentera pero ella también podía jugar a ese juego.

Estuvieron dos entre unas cosas y otras pero ambos estaban muy cansados y se tumbaron uno al lado del otro.

Un rayo de sol colisionó en sus ojos. Se revolvió en la cama, se resistía a abrir los ojos pues siempre se despertaba muy temprano y ese día no sería suficiente. Le daba mucha rabia no poder dormir hasta la una o las dos como todos sus conocidos, pero ella a las diez como mucho ya no podía resistir estar en la cama del hastío.

De pronto fueron llegando a su mente imágenes y recuerdos de la noche anterior y no pudo evitar ponerse colorada y abrir los ojos de repente.

No tendría que haberlos abierto porque uno de los rayos que se colaban por la persiana le daba de lleno en los ojos y la cegó y desorientó.

Despacio, muy despacio y con delicadeza se giró hacia el chico tumbado a su lado, lo observo durante unos diez minutos. En las pocas ocasiones como aquella, en las que despertaba acompañada, no podía evitar observar la otra persona por un rato y rememorar el tiempo con ella. Las opiniones, una lista de los pros y contras de levantarse e irse o quedarse despertarlo y seguir un rato más, etc. En realidad era una tontería porque sabía de antemano que se levantaría, vestiría con cuidado, lentamente por si se despertaba y le pedía que no se fuera. Al final abriría la puerta y saldría. Al salir del edificio buscaría el nombre de la calle y el piso por si quería localizar al chico.

Pero aquella lluviosa mañana de septiembre algo muy distinto pasó pues al salir por la puerta del piso le resulto muy familiar el rellano.

Al bajar por las escaleras todo le cuadró. Una muesca en la esquina, sólo eso le bastó para entender donde estaba. Ese era su bloque de pisos. Entro en el ascensor y marcó el botón del tercer piso ya que no sabía en qué planta estaba. El ascensor subió un piso y paró. Lily corrió hacia la puerta de su piso, pasó de largo y presionó el timbre del 3ºC insistentemente.

-Que leches haces a estas horas llamando?- delante de ella estaba Livi con un bate de Basebol y a sus espaldas Mila con una espátula de cocina.

Las empujo a las dos hacia dentro para poder pasar ella, fue rápida porque no quería que el pornostrar la viera entrando allí.

-Os tengo que contar una cosa.

-Y seguro que no puede esperar a mañana no?- Livi no era precisamente miss Simpatía recién levantada.

-Ayer me fui con un chico y me lié con él.

-¡No, enserio! Que pecado, Mila trae un cuchillo que tenemos que castigar a la impura.

-Pero es que no era un chico cualquiera, era el pornostar de la escalera.-dijo Lily ya un poco harta del sarcasmo matinal de Livi.

-¡Haber empezado por ahí pequeña saltamontes!- el humor matutino de Livi se había esfumado tras la última frase de Lily.- Y cómo es?

-Pues es…

-¿Quieres galletas recién hechas?

Miró a Mila. Ahora entendía lo de la espátula, estaba cocinando galletas en el instante en el que había llamado y ahora que se fijaba sí que percibía un olor a dulce.

-Pues la verdad es que estoy hambrienta y cansadísima.

Comieron mientras Lily les explicaba los pormenores de su última experiencia.

-Bueno con un poco de suerte como es un pornostar no te perseguirá ni nada. –Dijo Mila resuelta y después se dispuso a limpiar y recoger la cocina.

-Ya, yo también lo he pensado…

Livi la miraba fijamente. Estaba pensando, analizando-la.

-Aunque quizás te gustaría que te persiguiera ¿no Lily?- la miro a los ojos con esa sonrisa triunfal.

Lily pensó que decir, la verdad es que lo había pasado muy bien y existía cierta química con ese chico pero ella había desarrollado un estilo de vida en la que los hombres tenían fecha limite y no estaba segura de querer complicarse la vida.

-Puede que no me importase que insistiera un poco en repetir-lo…pero nada más.

-Pues en ese caso es una suerte que viváis uno enfrente del otro ¿no?-dijo Livi.

-Pero eso puede complicar las cosas.

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo aunque no se yo porque les tendría que buscar. Me acabo de dar cuenta de que el fic es bastante si no es que muy flojo y no tiene nada especial. En fin no se qué hare supongo que continuarlo.


End file.
